<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in sickness and in health by illusivereality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554213">in sickness and in health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusivereality/pseuds/illusivereality'>illusivereality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga), Banana Fish (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, bc why not, kind of, who doesn't want to see Eiji dote on Ash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusivereality/pseuds/illusivereality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Ash has had someone there to care for him when sick...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello i wrote this when i was half asleep. it's the first thing i've written in a long time. i hope it's not too bad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji dove under the dining table as the front door burst open. He pulled his limbs as close to his body as humanly possible. He waited quietly as the heavy footsteps grew closer. Whoever it was, they were dragging their feet. Eiji just had to wait for them to make their way past the dining room and he could make a run for it. He had to admit, he had expected this apartment to be harder for anyone to break into, but then again he still didn’t have much experience with things like this. His heart was pounding so hard it felt as if it was going to break its way out of his chest. </p><p>He followed everything he remembered Ash telling him in case of something like this.<br/>
Find a good hiding spot while you wait for your opportunity to run, don’t fight unless you absolutely have to. <i>Your fighting skills could barely defend you from a toddler.</i> Listen and watch their movements closely - the last thing you want is to come out of hiding thinking you’ll be able to make a break for it and end up getting rushed. </p><p>Eiji tried to remember where Ash had hidden weapons throughout the apartment. If he did end up having to fight he really needed to get that upper hand. One in the kitchen, but which cabinet? One behind the television, but moving further into the apartment was surely a bad idea. One in the fake plant next to the front door. One in Ash’s nightstand - no, he took that with him. </p><p>Eiji held his breath when he heard a footstep to his right. They were right next to him. There was no way they weren’t going to see him. <i>Oh no. I’m really going to have to fight my way out. I thought the door was supposed to have some kind of extra secure lock. Ash had better locks installed before he would let me stay here. Is this person really strong enough to break through our front door like it’s nothing? ...Am I really questioning that after everything I’ve seen these last few months?</i></p><p>“Eiji,” the person sniffled. “Where are you?”<br/>
Eiji tilted his head in confusion. This person knows him? They don’t sound like they’re out to kill him.<br/>
“Eiji,” they sounded worried.<br/>
There was a thud on the surface of the table. The person had thrown something down. Eiji kept himself curled up, but tried to take a closer look at what he could see of the person. They quickly walked away from the table. “Eiji, damn it! Where are you?”</p><p>Ah. He knew that frustrated tone. “I’m here,” he said as he began to crawl out from beneath the table. </p><p>Ash turned to see Eiji standing from the floor. “What the hell? Why were you under the table?”</p><p>Eiji shrugged. “I thought you were here to hurt me.”</p><p>“You- I,” Ash stumbled over his words, sniffling through his exclamation. “Why would I be here to hurt you? We live together!”</p><p>“I know that, but you said you weren’t coming back until later! And you slammed the door without saying anything!”</p><p>Ash rubbed his temples. “You’re right. Sorry.”</p><p>Eiji watched as Ash trudged to the couch, throwing himself over the back. The blonde boy landed on the cushions with a small bounce. He made his way over to stand behind the couch, leaning over Ash. “Something is wrong?”</p><p>A small smile found its way to Ash’s face for just a blink. “I’m sick.”</p><p>“Oh!” Eiji quickly put his hand to Ash’s forehead. </p><p>This action shocked Ash into opening his eyes wide. He was still getting used to someone touching him so comfortably,so gently. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“You have a fever.”</p><p>Ash nodded. “I’m gonna nap here. Wake me up in an hour.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?” He began to sit up, but Eiji’s hand held him in place. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“You’re getting up to try to fight me on this. You need to rest.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know that. But I need you to wake me up in an hour.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Eiji,” he grumbled.</p><p>Eiji walked around to the front of the couch and slid his hands under Ash’s body. Ash shivered at the sensation. Carefully, Eiji lifted the other boy in a bridal style hold. </p><p>“E-Eiji what are you doing?”</p><p>“Putting you to bed.”</p><p>“I can walk! You’re going to drop me!”</p><p>Eiji chuckled as he began to walk. “I may be smaller than you, but I was an athlete you know. Besides, it’s not like I don’t work out here while you’re gone for hours and you tell me not to leave the building even though I’m sure going out every once in a whi-”<br/>
“I get it, I get it.” Ash sighed as he let his head fall onto Eiji’s shoulder. He was sure that they looked absolutely ridiculous right now, and doubly so that if someone were to walk through the door in this moment and ruin it he would have no choice but to physically throw them out while telling them to never let him see their face again. </p><p>Eiji confidently marched them into the bedroom and set Ash on his bed. “You were supposed to make your bed before you left today.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, <i>mom</i>.” Ash’s arm fell from Eiji as he settled into bed. He pushed the blankets further down the bed and away from his body.</p><p>Eiji clicked his tongue and pulled the blankets over Ash’s body.</p><p>“It’s too hot,” Ash whined. </p><p>“You have to break the fever.” He tucked the blanket around Ash before walking toward the door.</p><p>Ash frowned as he watched Eiji leave the room. <i>Why would he leave me in here by myself? Is he upset with me?</i> Ash stared up at the ceiling with a furrowed brow for what felt like an eternity before he heard Eiji come back. He didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes on the spot of water damage above them. <i>Gotta call about that. I paid too much for this place for anything like that.</i> He was still watching the still spot as something cool came to his forehead.</p><p>“Leave this here while you rest. It’ll help to cool you down.”</p><p>Ash’s eyes crossed as he tried to see what the boy had placed on him. </p><p>“It’s a wet cloth.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Eiji shrugged. “My family always does this for me when I’m sick. It helps.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine after a nap.”</p><p>Eiji snapped,” Don’t argue with me. You’re sick and you’ll rest until you’re better. A one hour nap does absolutely nothing for your body and you know it.”</p><p>Ash frowned and stuck his tongue out. “Fine. Whatever.”</p><p>“I’ll go make soup.”</p><p>“We don’t have any groceries. We were gonna go shopping tonight, remember?”</p><p>“Then I’ll run to the store downstairs while you lay here and you can have some when you’ve had a good rest.”</p><p>Ash frowned. “You’re just leaving me here?”</p><p>Eiji’s eyes softened as he looked to Ash. He tapped his chin. “I have an idea. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Ash threw his hands up, the blanket floating in the air as he let his arms fall back against his body. Eiji had already seen himself out. Ash tried to listen closely to what he was doing in the other room. They really didn’t have anything to work with in the kitchen. Ash wasn’t much of a cook, but even he knew that. He could just hear Eiji’s voice, but there was no hope for making out the words being said. <i>Who’s he talking to? Did he call the guys? He better not have invited them here. I swear to…</i></p><p>Eiji all but skipped back into the room. “Okay. I’m having some groceries delivered.”</p><p>“They deliver groceries from downstairs?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, but one of the nice ladies that I shop with when you’re gone said she wouldn’t mind grabbing a few things. I told her you weren’t feeling well and she wanted to help.”</p><p>Ash pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Eiji, you can’t just invite people up here. We don’t know them. They could be working for-”</p><p>“She’s our neighbor. She already knows where we live. Now lay down!”</p><p>Ash grumbled and fell back onto his pillow. Eiji pulled the blanket up to Ash’s chin and adjusted the rag resting against his forehead.</p><p>“You do look pretty pale.”</p><p>“I always look pale.”</p><p>“No, you look like you’ve seen a… what’s something scary?”</p><p>Ash shrugged.</p><p>Eiji smacked the bottom of his fist against the palm of his opposite hand. “You look like you did that time you came home to pumpkins!”</p><p>“I told you about that in confidence!” </p><p>Eiji laughed. “I didn’t tell anyone.”<br/>
Ash rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket to his face, groaning into the fabric. Eiji pulled the covers back down to below Ash’s chin. He held up a finger and shook his hand before leaving the room once again. He was only gone for a moment before he slid back into the room with a thermometer in hand. </p><p>“I never actually checked your temperature.” Eiji removed the protective cover from the thermometer and sat on the edge of Ash’s bed. “Open up.”</p><p>“No one’s said that to me in a while.”</p><p>Eiji swatted Ash’s chest. “Open your mouth.”</p><p>Ash parted his lips just enough to fit the thermometer. He closed his mouth in a pout as they both waited quietly as the numbers on the tiny screen continued to climb. Eiji hummed a tune to himself as he let himself drift off into thought. Ash looked down at the piece of plastic poking out from between his lips, Eiji had turned it so that Ash couldn’t see the numbers. </p><p>
  <i>B-b-beep. B-b-beep. B-b-beep.</i>
</p><p>Ash opened his mouth as Eiji removed the thermometer. “What’s the verdict, doctor Eiji?”</p><p>“100.6,” Eiji stated as his eyes went wide. He looked at Ash with an expression of shock.</p><p>“Farenheit, Eiji. Remember?”</p><p>Eiji’s face relaxed as he nodded. He waited, knowing that Ash would fill him in on the conversions that always came as easy as breathing to him. </p><p>“Around 38 celsius.”</p><p>Eiji’s look of shock was back. “That’s high.”</p><p>Ash shrugged. “It’s just a fever.”</p><p>Eiji frowned. “I should have made you wear warmer clothes.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ash responded,” Eiji I did not get sick because of a lack of layers, we still have warm weather.” Ash brought one arm out from under the blankets and let it fall beside Eiji. “Besides, I would have told you to fuck off anyway.”</p><p>Eiji glanced down at Ash’s hand for a beat. He smiled and nodded, knowing Ash was telling the truth. </p><p>Eiji filled time by getting a glass of water to place on Ash’s nightstand, adjusting the cloth on Ash’s forehead so it would stop falling down over his eyes, and tidying up from where Ash had strewn his things along the pathways through the apartment on his way in. His jacket was thrown on the floor in the entryways, the keys to their home falling from the pocket. His shoes were lying about three feet apart from one another as if he hadn’t stopped to take them off. Eiji plucked the shoes from the ground and placed them closer to the door where they normally left their shoes. </p><p>“I’ll forgive him this time since he isn’t feeling well,” Eiji muttered under his breath.</p><p>He walked to the dining table where Ash had left the rest of his belongings. Folded up pieces of paper that probably had important names and other information, his wallet, his gun, and his cell phone. Eiji folded Ash’s jacket and held it across one arm as if to use it as a table top. Placing the papers on top  of the jacket, he threw the wallet onto them to hold them down. Next, Ash’s cellphone was placed carefully towards the center of the cloth. The phone illuminated to show a picture Ash had taken in their living room. Ash’s eyes were just visible toward the bottom of the screen and Eiji was a little ways behind him with a smile that took up his whole face. </p><p>He remembered this day. Ash had stayed home for the day, they had rented movies and ordered takeout. It was one of the most peaceful days Eiji had yet to have in New York. Before grabbing the gun Eiji made sure he wasn’t going to drop any of the other items by holding them like this. He wrapped his hand around the revolver and held it carefully at his side. He had shot a few rounds, but guns still put him on edge. </p><p>Carefully, he made his way down the hall and back into the bedroom. He had heard Ash’s light snore before he reached the door. Eiji crept into the room quietly and laid Ash’s belongings on the top of their dresser oh-so-gently. He turned to look at Ash. He was sleeping peacefully, his hair plastered to the sides of his face by sweat. Eiji watched Ash’s chest rise and fall with each breath. He leaned back against the dresser, his head tilted in admiration as he watched the other sleeping. He stood there for a moment, feeling as if he could spend the rest of his life just watching Ash.</p><p>Eiji was lost in a daydream of the future he and Ash could share when someone knocked on the door. Startled, Eiji’s body tensed for a moment. He quickly shuffled out of the room, trying to make it to the door before there was another knock.</p><p>“Don’t wake him up,” Eiji pleaded. He grabbed the doorknob and jerked the door open. Normally he would be extremely cautious when answering the door, but he knew exactly who it was this time. </p><p>The door swung open to reveal a short, stout middle aged woman. Her dark hair fell over one shoulder and she shifted the bag she was holding against her hip. “Eiji! Is your friend okay?”</p><p>“Hello, Inette. He’s sleeping right now. He’s so stubborn he thought he would be able to go back out this afternoon and be fine.”</p><p>Inette rolled her eyes. “Men.”</p><p>Eiji nodded in agreement before they both let out a quiet laugh. </p><p>“Here are the things you asked for,” she stated as she offered up the large brown paper bag. “If you need medicine, call me before going to the shops, I may have extra in my medicine cabinet.”</p><p>Eiji took the bag and gave a bright smile. “Thank you so much Inette. You’re the best.”</p><p>Inette winked and gave Eiji a wave as she walked toward the elevator. </p><p>Eiji made his way back inside, closing the door behind him. He set the bag on the floor for a second before making sure all of the locks were secure. Picking the bag back up, he headed for the kitchen. He placed the bag on the counter and began to take out the ingredients. Carrots, celery, broth, some noodles. He took down the cookbook Ash had brought home a couple of weeks before and flipped to the page that Ash had pointed to when he said “Griffin used to make this for me when I was sick.” </p><p>It was a classic chicken noodle soup recipe. Eiji had never made it before, but it seemed easy enough. Eiji took out a cutting board and a large knife, setting them aside so they were ready for chopping vegetables. He brought the vegetables over to the sink and began to wash them, setting each on the cutting board after it had been rinsed. He dried his hands using the towel that was draped over the handle on the oven door. </p><p>It was quick work chopping the vegetables, and even quicker work preparing the chicken considering he was using the chicken leftover from the night before. He found the largest pot they owned and quietly placed it on the stove, setting the heat and dropping in the butter that the recipe called for. He dropped handfuls of celery and onion into the pot, listening as they began to sizzle. While waiting for the vegetables to cook he began to cut the chicken into smaller pieces. He didn’t want Ash to have to use more energy to eat and wear himself out… he also didn’t want Ash to start whining about it. </p><p>He filled the pot with broth and threw in the rest of the ingredients, letting it boil before he covered the pot and brought the heat down. He pressed a few buttons on the small magnetic timer they had attached to the refrigerator. He huffed out a breath as he relaxed his shoulders. Now he just needed to fill time until the soup was ready. </p><p>Eiji marched over to the couch and let his body sink into the cushions. His head fell back against the back of the couch. He stared at the ceiling and began to think of home. It was always the quiet moments that made him miss Izumo. This was the longest he had ever been away from his family. He thought about how his parents would think of Ash. Eiji hadn’t told them everything that had happened to them in his time here for fear of giving his parents a heart attack, but he had told them a little about Ash. They knew why Eiji had originally come to America - to take photos of the gangs in the city, of which Ash as a part. </p><p>He did hope his family would like Ash. He thought they would. Ash wasn’t bad, in any sense of the word. He had just been living this way for much too long. Eiji would get him to come to Japan at the end of his stay, and he would show him everything. He would show Ash that there is so much opportunity in the world for someone as brilliant as he was. </p><p>He began daydreaming of taking Ash to visit the shrines. He pictured Ash dressed in traditional clothing during festivals, his blonde hair falling all around his face. Eiji could show him where he had attended school, where he had started with pole vault. They could take trips into the city so Ash could get the full tourist experience… but Eiji didn’t want Ash to be a tourist. He wanted Ash to find a permanent place. Somewhere peaceful, somewhere safe, somewhere where they could be together and not have a care in the world. </p><p>The timer began to beep, ringing through the apartment. Eiji moved with a speed he didn’t know he could manage. He turned the timer off before it woke Ash. “Oh, but when I go into the bedroom to tidy up while something cooks you’re not half that loud and then everything burns,” he angrily whispered. Eiji took the lid off of the pot and gave the soup a stir. It smelled good, he could only hope that it would taste good too. He fetched a bowl out of the cabinet where they kept their dishes and began to spoon the soup into the bowl. It instantly heated the bowl which, in turn, warmed his hand. He grabbed a soup spoon and made his way back to the bedroom.</p><p>Ash was lying on his side, one arm hanging over the bed and the cloth that had rested on his forehead was now slung across his face. Eiji stifled a laugh. He stooped down to set the hot soup on the nightstand before plucking the cloth from Ash’s body. He balled it up and threw it across the room into their laundry basket. </p><p>Eiji gently grabbed the arm that was dangling off of the bed. Ash made no move. “Ash,” Eiji sang softly. “Ash, wake up.”</p><p>Ash let out a low groan. </p><p>“Come on. You have to try to eat.”</p><p>Another groan.</p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes before using Ash’s arm as leverage to turn him onto his back. Eiji pulled the pillow from beneath Ash’s head and propped it against the wall before grabbing Ash under his arms. He tried to pull Ash’s body up, but lost his balance before getting Ash more than a centimeter from the mattress. Eiji huffed and brought one leg over Ash’s body. He left one foot on the ground and pressed the other knee into the bed for leverage.</p><p>Ash opened his eyes just enough to make out the image of someone towering over him. His eyes shot open and his body jerked before his brain was awake enough to make the connection. Eiji held one arm out at either side of his body as he tried to steady himself. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Ash’s voice was hoarse.</p><p>“I made you soup. I was trying to sit you up so you could eat.” </p><p>“I can sit up myself.” Ash frowned. </p><p>Eiji mirrored his frown. “Then do it,” he grumbled as he removed himself from Ash’s bed. </p><p>Slowly, Ash sat up and placed his back against the pillow. “It smells good.”</p><p>“Eat.” Eiji motioned toward the bowl on the nightstand and crossed his arms. “You probably haven’t had anything since breakfast this morning.”</p><p>He nodded in response. Ash made no move, just stared at the bowl. “I don’t wanna hold it.”</p><p>Eiji tried to hide the smile creeping onto his face. <i>So Ash is dependent when he’s sick. No wonder he tried to deny it earlier.</i> He sat himself on the edge of Ash’s bed and took up the bowl. He gave it a small stir before scooping some of the broth onto the spoon. They both watched as the steam rose from the spoon. Eiji blew the steam away and attempted to cool the soup down. Ash opened his mouth as the other boy brought the spoon to him. He swallowed, letting the broth warm his throat. He closed his eyes as he let his body process the warm wave that followed. </p><p>“Does it taste okay,” Eiji asked with worry in his voice. “It’s not too hot is it?”</p><p>A tired smile made its way onto Ash’s face. “It tastes great.”</p><p>Eiji smiled and brought another spoonful to Ash’s mouth. “Here. Keep eating.”</p><p>They sat in silence, Eiji feeding Ash. Ash took a second after each spoonful to savor the relieving warmth. The two continued like that until Ash had finished nearly half his bowl. He let his head fall back against the wall.</p><p>“Do you feel sick? Please don’t puke on the bed. Or me.”</p><p>Ash shook his head just once. “‘M tired.”</p><p>Eiji nodded and moved to stand.</p><p>Ash grabbed his arm, shocking him. “Stay with me.”</p><p>“I have to put the food away.” Eiji smiled. “I’ll be back.”</p><p>The blonde reluctantly let go of the dark haired boy’s arm. “I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Eiji felt his heart skip a beat. He nodded before swiftly leaving the room. He traced his steps from earlier, making sure that everything was cleaned up. He transferred the soup to some tupperware containers and placed them in the refrigerator. Eiji set the dishes in the sink, telling himself he would wash them later tonight after Ash had fallen asleep. A quick wipedown of the countertops and he was finished tidying. </p><p> When Eiji came back into the room Ash was sitting up in bed and watching the doorway. He seemed to be fighting sleep, barely able to keep his eyes open. </p><p>Eiji raised a brow. “Something is wrong?”</p><p>Ash shook his head, coming out of a fogged daydream. “Hm? No.” He looked to Eiji, trying his best to keep his eyes open. </p><p>“You should sleep.”</p><p>Ash’s head bobbed. His head had fallen, his chin now resting against his chest. </p><p>“I mean you need to lay down and sleep.” Eiji chuckled and walked back to where he had been sitting previously. He leaned closer to the exhausted boy. Eiji raised his hand to Ash’s forehead. “You’re on fire.”</p><p>Ash groaned, only partially present. </p><p>Eiji pulled the blanket back against Ash’s protest. He had complained about Eiji putting the blanket on him earlier and now he complains that it’s been taken off? An all too recognizable sign of a sick person. </p><p>“What’re you doing?”</p><p>“I’m helping you lay back down.”</p><p>Ash waved Eiji away before letting his body pull itself down to the mattress. “You’re staying with me, right?”</p><p>Eiji nodded. “Always.” </p><p>Ash threw his arm against Eiji’s leg. “Good.” His voice was gravelly.</p><p>Eiji shifted where he sat and felt Ash move his hand with the other boy’s body. It was as if he needed to make physical contact to sleep. “I’m going to move to my bed, but I’ll be in the room. Okay?”</p><p>Ash hummed. “No.”</p><p>“What do you mean no? I’m not leaving you, I’m just laying in my bed.”</p><p>“Stay there.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Eiji’s words were cut off when Ash reached for the boy’s shirt. He held a fistful of t-shirt just beneath Eiji’s chin. “What now?”</p><p>A yelp rang through the room as Ash hurriedly pulled Eiji down to the bed. </p><p>“You can lay here.”</p><p>“You’re going to get me sick.”</p><p>“I won’t. Stay here.”</p><p>Eiji shook his head as he moved his body to align better with the bed. “You’re going to get me sick.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Eiji lay on his side, staring at Ash’s pale face. He wondered how Ash ever took care of himself when he was sick in the past. There was no way he would have let anyone see him this way. Did he always just fight through it? He hadn’t really had anyone to take care of him in the past. He didn’t need to worry about that now, though. Eiji would take care of him whenever he needed it. He knew that Ash would do the same if they were in opposite positions. </p><p>Eiji watched as Ash’s brow furrowed and relaxed. He could tell that he was still fighting sleep. Eiji wrapped an arm around Ash’s chest and brought his hand to Ash’s hair. Ash shifted, moving his body to better fit against Eiji’s. Eiji began to run his hand through the blonde locks, slow and soothing. Ash leaned into his hand. </p><p>Ash’s chest rose hard as he took in a deep breath, the air hurt his nose as he took it in. </p><p>Eiji began to hum. He didn’t know the title of the song, but it was slow and had always been calming to him. It was the same tune his mother would hum to him as a child.</p><p>Ash’s hair was becoming sticky with sweat, but Eiji didn’t complain. Even if he did it wouldn’t do either of them any good. The only sounds in the room were the two of them breathing with one another. Sunlight drifted in through the window, giving the room a soft glow. </p><p>Ash’s breath had evened out, a sign that he was very close to being sound asleep. He could still feel Eiji’s fingers entwined with his hair. Ash thought to himself about how he would treasure the feeling. He snaked an arm around Eiji’s body. He needed to have him close, closer than he was already. He wanted them to come together as a single being. Ash took hold of Eiji’s t-shirt in a comforting manner. </p><p>It took only a moment before Ash had fallen asleep. Eiji lay there still, watching the other boy sleeping peacefully. It was one of the few times he had seen Ash look without stress. The comfort of the bed and the quiet noise of Ash’s breathing quickly lulled him to sleep. Their bodies remained pressed together, neither of them seemed to mind the heat their bodies provided for each other or the lack of space left on the bed. If someone were to see them it would look as if they had always slept like this. Their breathing matched, Eiji’s face pressed to Ash’s shoulder, Ash being wrapped around Eiji as though to protect him even as they slept. They had come as close together as possible,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven't had access to internet in a hot minute so sorry part 2 took a while !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash had woken up through the night. His body felt as if it had been set on fire. He was sticky with sweat. There was a pressure on his chest, his eyes were blinking off sleep, and he could feel a small breeze against his skin. He angled his head to look down. Eiji was wrapped around him, fast asleep. Eiji’s head lay on the bed next to Ash’s chest, his arm thrown across the blonde, and one leg covering Ash’s lower body. Ash sucked in his lower lip to keep from laughing. Eiji looked like a koala the way he was holding onto Ash.</p><p>Ash let himself fully take in the moment. He was sick and sure, that sucked, but here he was lying next to Eiji in a safe and warm bed. He moved to bring a hand up to Eiji’s face, sliding his fingers down Eiji’s cheek. He watched as Eiji moved to his touch. </p><p>Ash tried to stifle a cough, but his lungs began to burn and he lost to the need. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he went into a coughing fit. He had brought his palm to his mouth, attempting to lessen the noise. He sucked in a breath and gave up on not trying to wake Eiji. His coughing hurt, but holding it in felt even worse. </p><p>Eiji shifted next to him, pressing his arm harder against Ash’s skin. Ash moved Eiji’s arm so he could sit up in the bed, propping himself against the wall and holding a fist to his mouth. Eiji furrowed his brow, his eyes prying themselves open. Only a second passed before Eiji realized what had woken him. </p><p>He twisted his body so he was able to reach the glass of water he had placed on the nightstand before they had fallen asleep. He handed it to Ash. “Take a drink, please.”</p><p>Ash nodded as he took hold of the cup, holding in a cough long enough to take down a gulp of the cool liquid. He sighed in relief as he brought the glass away from his face. </p><p>Eiji flipped the switch on the bedside lamp, casting a soft light across the room. They had been asleep long enough for the sun to set. He stood from the bed and went to the windows, closing the blinds. He knew that Ash didn’t like when whatever was outside could see him, but he couldn’t see outside. He made his way back to Ash’s side and watched as the boy finished off the glass of water. Eiji took the cup and placed it back on the nightstand. He plucked the thermometer from the surface and motioned for Ash to open his mouth. </p><p>Lazily, the boy’s mouth fell open. Eiji placed the thermometer under Ash’s tongue and sleepily watched Ash as the numbers climbed. Ash held eye contact as he waited. He watched Eiji’s dark irises attempt to stay focused. His lips formed a small smile.</p><p>“What are you smiling about? You’re,” Eiji paused as the thermometer beeped. “Still sick. Your fever is at 101.5.”</p><p>Ash’s expression dropped, not because he wasn’t happy with that number which he wasn’t, but because he didn’t have the energy to hold it up.</p><p>Eiji tossed the thermometer onto the bedside table and rubbed an arm across his eyes. “I think we have cold medicine.” He shuffled out of the room, taking the glass from the nightstand with him. </p><p>Ash let himself slump forward. He was burning up, he was thirsty, he wanted to shower, and he was really hating the fact that he was awake right now. He could hear Eiji, still shuffling through the dark apartment. He was the kind to refuse to turn the lights on throughout the house in the middle of the night. He had assured Ash that he would be able to find his way around in the dark. Ash listened as he heard a soft thud and what sounded like Eiji mumbling to himself. </p><p>“Eiji? What happened?”</p><p>“I hit my foot,” Eiji called. </p><p>“That wouldn’t happen if you would just turn the light on.”</p><p>Eiji grunted loud enough for Ash to hear. Ash rolled his eyes. He called Ash stubborn, but he was just as bad in his own way. Ash heard the tap begin to run and thought of how nice cold water would feel right now - drinking it, having it poured over his head, being fully submerged, he really couldn’t decide which sounded better at the moment. Ash could hear the open and close of a kitchen drawer and more shuffling, then the pop of their bathroom medicine cabinet’s door.</p><p>Seconds later Eiji was staggering into the room. Ash thought of how Eiji always seemed so energetic in the mornings, now he realized Eiji just got genuinely good sleep each night. He had been up and moving for a couple of minutes now and still seemed dead on his feet. </p><p>Eiji let himself fall back onto the bed. He was sitting on the edge of the mattress, holding the glass of water out to Ash. Ash gladly accepted the cup and almost instantly began to drink it. Eiji removed the cap from a dark blue bottle of a thick liquid. He poured some onto the spoon he had gotten from the kitchen. Ash was still drinking when Eiji lifted the spoon closer to his face. </p><p>“Take this.”</p><p>Ash shook his head, continuing to hold the glass of water to his lips.</p><p>Eiji huffed. “Finish drinking and take it.” </p><p>Still holding the glass to his lips, Ash spoke from the corner of his mouth. “That stuff tastes awful. I’m fine without it.”</p><p>Eiji’s brow furrowed. “You need this to help you get better. Stop being a baby.” </p><p>Ash lowered his glass as he scoffed. “I’m not a baby. My immune system can take of itself.”</p><p>Eiji listened to Ash list off why he didn’t need to take medicine, paying close attention to his mouth. When the time was right, he shoved the spoon between Ash’s lips and tilted the spoon down, making sure the liquid drained down Ash’s throat. He pulled back and watched as Ash’s face turned to an expression of disgust. He whined as Eiji watched him.</p><p>“Swallow it.”</p><p>Ash’s frown grew deeper as he forced himself to take down the cold medicine. “Why do you hate me?” </p><p>“I do not hate you.” Eiji gathered the spoon and medicine and took the almost empty glass from Ash.</p><p>Ash began to protest as Eiji pulled the water away from him.</p><p>“I’m refilling while I’m up. I’ll bring it back.” </p><p>Ash watched as Eiji left the room once again. He stood from the bed and made his way over to the dresser they had been sharing. He pulled a drawer open and sifted through the rainbow of clothing Eiji had folded into it. He grabbed what had felt like the thinnest shirt and a pair of shorts that were definitely not his. He made quick work of changing from the clothes that had begun to smell of sweat. Eiji came back as Ash pulled the fresh t-shirt over his head. </p><p>“What are you doing up?” He walked to the bedside table and placed the cup where it had been before.</p><p>“Changing.” </p><p>“You should have stayed in your other clothes.”</p><p>“They smelled,” Ash stated as he twisted the shirt over his body, trying to unravel where it had rolled up behind him. </p><p>“Now you’ll have two sets of clothes that smell tomorrow.” Eiji watched as Ash struggled. He plodded over to stand in front of Ash and wrapped his arms around him. He grabbed at the fabric where it pressed against Ash’s shoulder blades and worked it down his back. “Back to bed,” he mumbled as he pulled Ash along with him. </p><p>Ash climbed back into bed, his head sinking into the pillow. Eiji sat on the edge of the bed and nudged Ash. He moved further across the mattress and held out an arm, gesturing for Eiji to move closer. They were acting as though this was a normal routine for the two of them. Eiji brought himself closer and laid his head on the pillow next to Ash. He twisted for a moment in order to reach the bedside lamp, flipping the switch and leaving them in the darkness. The only sounds were the blankets as Eiji pulled them over their bodies, the sheets against Eiji’s skin as he brought his arm back to his side, and the breathing the two emitted. </p><p>The blonde boy brought an arm across the body of the other, pulling him close. Ash brought his chin to rest atop Eiji’s head. Eiji rolled so the two were framing each other perfectly. He draped an arm across Ash’s waist. </p><p>“Are you comfortable,” Ash whispered into the dark. </p><p>Eiji hummed in response. “Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”</p><p>“I just need you to stay with me.” His grip on the other boy tightened.</p><p>Eiji pressed himself against Ash. “You need to go to a clinic tomorrow.”</p><p>“I need nothing of the sort.” Ash pressed his forehead against Eiji’s. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry? For what?”</p><p>“I’m going to get you sick.” </p><p>Eiji shook his head. “My immune system is strong. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Ash snorted. “Yeah, okay. When you wake up sick I get to say I told you so.”</p><p>Eiji hummed, sleep reclaiming him. </p><p>Ash listened as Eiji fell back to sleep, his chin still resting on Eiji’s head, Eiji’s hair tickling his face. He thought of how nice it was to hold someone as they fell asleep. How comforting it was to know that someone is there to care for you when you’re not doing well. He couldn’t remember the last time he was able to innocently embrace another, nothing expected of him. The warmth created by Eiji’s body next to him was soothing. </p><p>Ash moved back just far enough that he could make out the shape of Eiji’s face. He brushed the stray hairs from Eiji’s face, moving slowly so as to not wake the other. “I can’t believe I got to meet someone like you.” </p><p>A small noise escaped from Eiji’s parted lips as if he were responding in his sleep. Ash smiled before bringing his chin back to Eiji’s head. He wrapped himself around the smaller boy as if to protect him during the night. </p><p>He closed his eyes, appreciating the quiet around him. Something else he had been missing for quite some time. For once, he didn’t feel the need to fight sleep off when it came around. Moments before falling asleep Ash felt as if his skin had sparked. Everywhere that he and Eiji made contact had become extremely aware of how close they were. It was a completely different feeling from keeping Eiji close when they were in danger. It was nice.</p><p>Slowly, Ash drifted to sleep. It was the first night in as long as he could remember when he wasn’t crashing while making plans for a fight or a raid or something else the old men would lose their minds over. He would finally have a night of peaceful rest, save for the runny nose, itchy throat, and the onset of what would more than likely become a migraine if he didn’t sleep it off. </p><p>Through the night the two boys tangled their bodies together. Arms flung across the other, legs swinging over waists, the sheets wrapped around them as if to bind the two together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to everyone who has read! i've had fun writing this and i hope you like what i've shared so far :)<br/>y'all's comments have made my day again ty ty ty</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this far! i hope you liked it! this may get a part two, but i'm not completely sure just yet...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>